Of Tears and Death
by Euqnip
Summary: Sakura one night turns into vampire. Syaoran becomes suspicious and soon tries to change her back...but like all vampires she won't give up without a fight.
1. Important Notes

_**Of Tears and Death**_

**(A Card Captor Sakura Fanfic)**

"Card Captor Sakura" is a series made by the wonderful CLAMP, a group of 4 Japanese manga-ka (manga artists), who where ex-dōjinshi artists.

All trademarks, rights, copyright…all other related elements are owned by them. Only the plot, a few changes of personalities, and some characters are original or of my doing. This story was created on Monday, May 01, 2006.

**_GENRE:_** Romance, Horror, Supernatural, Action, Suspense

**_ELEMENTS THAT ARE PRESENT:_** mild sex, violence and a little vulgarity

_Dedicated to Bram Stoker and CLAMP…or just anybody who's interested in reading this…_

_Oh my darling,_

_How I love you,_

_You are truly a wonderful work of the Heavens,_

_No! You are an angel, my sweetheart,_

_Your grace and ways so enchanting,_

_How I envy your purity and mortality._

_If only you would love me,_

_But such is not a possibility,_

_I am a damned demon from hell,_

_I thrive on the life of others,_

_And through me they die,_

_Oh how I love you,_

_But I cannot be with you,_

_For if you do…_

_I shall bring forth…_

_Your Death…_

_And Damnation for all of Eternity._

**Note:** Reviews will be appreciated. Criticisms will be used to ponder on. And flames will be used to burn my trash. (:


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**A **_room, my room. It was cold. Oh so very cold…the window was open and I wonder how that could've happened. The pale moon was full and the sky was fully dark…not a star shined. No heavenly body could be seen…only the full white moon. The green leaves of trees swirl around and around. The breeze was chilling. _

_Then I saw a dark figure…a man with dark wings…a being of shadows…I gazed at him with glazed eyes. I felt like I was in a trance. I couldn't move…I couldn't do anything...He moved closer and I…couldn't see his face…the darkness covered him…He seemed a bit pasty white…like that of a corpse…and of silver hair…I shivered at his sight…_

_He smiled at me. He was taller than me… I saw two strange teeth protrude. Fangs. His eyes were red…red as blood. He contracted his dark wings and kneeled down next to me…I was lying in bed…he cooed me…_

"_Hush, little one…it shall be over soon…relax, relax…" _

_I felt his breath near my neck. I felt him licking my ever-so sensitive skin. I bit my lip… His hand started circling my abdomen…I tried to stop him…but…_

"_Force against me is vain, young one…"_

_Then I felt a horrific pain in my neck. I groaned but I couldn't move. As I said before, I was paralyzed somehow…_

_I felt the moments pass and as they passed, I felt my life leave me…my blood…was being drained out…I started gasping…he started massaging my thighs… _

_He then withdrew from me…I looked back at him…his mouth was red…with my blood flowing down his chin…_

"_Good night young one…sleep an eternal sleep" he said with a sly smile._

_He kissed me on my lips and went to the window. He then took off…_

_I couldn't remember much…I was faint and sleepy…everything seemed to be a blur…_


	3. Chapter 1 Mourning

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Mourning…**_

"**H**ey sleepy head, get your freakin' self out!"

The black-haired man blasted into the room of the young auburn girl. His brown eyes gave a menacing glint and mischievous smile. She stirred due to the slamming of the door onto the wall. _She's gonna be annoyed like last time I know it. _he thought.

However it didn't happen.

"Morning already?" she said with no sign of irritation. Actually she sounded blank and all. This confused him. Usually, they would go the typical brother-and-sister-rivalry fashion, but today was different.

"Um…yeah…" replied he.

"Oh…okay…I'll be there."

"Hurry up, ugly-pants."

She merely grunted and stared at him with lifeless emerald eyes. This puzzled the prankster even more. In fact, he got a bit scared from her stare. He then left the room without any intention any more to frustrate the young girl.

"Hey Sakura it's another good, good day!"

A golden blur flew up and hovered in midair soon after the teenager left. It was Cerberus nicknamed Kero, the sun guardian of Sakura, since she was his Mistress who captured and saved the world from Clow Cards; a bunch of magical cards. For now, he was in his simple form; a flying golden yellow teddy bear with wings and a long tail.

"Hey Kero…"

"Hey, Sakura, you know, I had the strangest feeling last night…I felt like there was some sort of sinister magical aura…it was creepy…"

"I see…you know, Kero…I had also that feeling too with a nightmare to pack it up…" _Well I think it's a dream._

"Hehe! How odd!" he said jovially not knowing that Sakura was taking it seriously. It was very bothering and disturbing for her. _Was it a dream? _she thought. She started bending her neck for a little morning exercise.

She just made a few bends when suddenly she felt a stinging sensation in her neck. "Ouch…"

She felt it and came across cuts of some sort. She looked back at her hand and what she saw both baffled and scared her. It was blood. The crimson fluid was a bit wet but mostly it was dry. "What the…" She continued massaging her sore skin and looked back at the bed. Clearly there were some bloody stains that had now dried up.

"And today I want to eat the chocolate pudding and get the yummy sweets and get the cake…" continued Kero completely ignoring everything else in front of him.

"Sigh…Kero…you're so unobservant…"she whispered. She then took the pillow covers out quickly, opened the door and threw them down the laundry basket.

"What's the rush all about?" said Kero finally awake from his daydream of food.

"Nothing. Nothing." She didn't want Kero to be alarmed about it. She first wanted to get what happened and she was sure it was connected with the dream she had. _I'll tell him later… _The plushie then flew off and went around the house. He was sometimes too energetic nowadays.

She then remembered that she had to hide the wound in her neck. If her friends see it, who knows what might happen and it will not be very comfortable for her. She first rubbed the wound with some cotton, threw the cotton into the trash can, and took from her drawer the gift her Chinese lover, Syaoran Li, gave her. She smiled as she took a stroll down memory lane for a while, ah! What romantic memories. However, it didn't last long. "I'm going to be late if I ponder on it a bit more…" She giggled and tied the pink ribbon, which had a few Chinese characters and designs, around her neck. "Lovely…"she said looking at the mirror. It didn't only look beautiful for her but it also covered the wound perfectly. She also arranged her hair style to the usual way it was shown: two small pigtails held by red balls and two main bangs sticking out. "Perfect…" she said satisfied at her look.

_Grumble._

She blushed. It was her stomach and it said it was hungry…very hungry. She quickly dressed up the usual Japanese school uniform and zoomed to the kitchen for her breakfast.


	4. Chapter 2 Strange Day

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Strange Day**_

**G**_rumble. Grumble._

_Aaargh…what's wrong…it hurts…_

She clenched her abdomen. She was still very hungry. But it didn't make sense. She ate a big breakfast and in fact Touya commented that she reminded him of the hunger of Yukito, his best friend and also the other form for the moon guardian Yue, a cold and icy angel with a good and loyal heart.

_Grumble._

_Darn it. _

She finally was at her school with the help of her brother's car. She went out. Originally, she used roller skates when she was still in elementary.

"Bye, Onii-chan…"

"Bye…Sakura…" he said with his eyes focusing on the ribbon Sakura was wearing. Finally he sped away.

She then started walking to her classroom.

_Slam!_

"Morning, guys!"

"Morning, Sakura!"

It was her friends: Rika's a cute and shy girl of short brown hair and is presently engaged to a teacher, Mr. Terada. Chiharu, on the other hand, is a beautiful and sassy girl of two short curled brown ponytails and always kills her crush for his ridiculous but strangely believable "trivia". She seems to be the only one who has the common sense and awareness of the boy's mischief. Naoko, the girl with the shortest hair whose color is also brown and the only one who wears glasses, is your typical bookworm and is very knowledgeable though she still falls for the odd ideas of Chiharu's crush, Takahashi. He is the prankster and the only boy in the group. He has jumbled black hair and has the "closed" eyes of a typical Chinese, though he is Japanese. Always, he is with the girls. Being with boys is a rare time.

As usual, he was talking to them…about _real_ stories this time, Chiharu made sure of it. He abruptly stopped for a while and asked the auburn girl, "Hey what's that you got there?" while pointing to the ribbon Sakura had.

"Oh…it's a gift…from Syaoran…" she blushed while saying so.

"Hey Li!" said Takahashi mischievously at a boy of jumbled chestnut hair and amber eyes. "Nice one! Score one for China!"

"Say what?" he replied making his way to greet Sakura along with Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend and cousin. "Good morning Sakura."

"Morning Syaoran. Morning Tomoyo."

"Morning Sakura." said Tomoyo. She was of ivory skin, had blue eyes, and long black hair supported by her pink headband.

"So…Syaoran…how long were you going steady, huh?" said Takahashi. Syaoran was still not used to these sorts of questions so…he still blushed once in a while.

"Shuddup, Takahashi or I'll break your neck!"

"Did you know…" continued Takahashi, "…it was a ritual back in medieval Europe to break the neck of you best friend's chicken in order to bring good luck to the health of the newly wed couple. It started around the 11th century by a Friar Lawrence of Nottingham. By the end of the 14th century however a king whose name was King Phillip the Tyrant ended such a ritual. But still it's well known in famous quotes like that William Shakespeare's Hamlet—ack! Agh that hurts!" he was abruptly stopped by Chiharu choking him at his neck.

"How many times will I choke you until you learn not to tell us such stupid "trivia"? Her eyes were dark and menacing. She looked almost like the Grim Reaper.

"Apparently almost…if I recall correctly…four to five years?" answered Naoko. "Yup you guys have been slamming out since the beginning of time you know…" The other girls laughed at that. Chiharu stared at Naoko with piercing eyes. "Ha.Ha.Ha. Very funny."

_DRRRIIIINNNGG!_

The door opened and in came a woman.

"Class, please take your seats and get ready for today's lessons."

"Yes, ma'am." responded the class.

As they were making their way, Syaoran spoke quietly to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura is it just me or you seem a bit whiter today?"

Sakura looked at herself. _Hmm…that's funny I seem a bit whiter almost like…Tomoyo's…_ "Hmm. You're right."

"Are you using some beauty products or something?" Syaoran chuckled.

"Hehehe! Maybe it is the products!" she replied. _Or maybe something else…I'm getting a strange vibe…_

* * *

_What's wrong with me today? I'm feeling very faint…_

Sakura couldn't concentrate today. Her grumbling had stopped but her hunger was still inside her. She was caught already sleeping by the teacher. It was really humiliating for her. Her reputation was at stake. In her sleep were strange dreams. Dreams were she was running after people. What was also odd was that the only color in the dream was red. Red and only red.

_DRRRIIIINNNGG!_

"Okay class lunch time. Tomorrow were gonna have a quiz, 'kay? Be prepared."

As Sakura was packing up her stuff and going to the canteen, Syaoran and Tomoyo came up to her.

"Sakura, what's wrong? You don't look so good." said Tomoyo anxiously.

"Yeah…you look sick." commented Syaoran.

"I don't know…all I know is I'm hungry and thirsty. Terribly…"

Syaoran and Tomoyo looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Tsk. Tsk. Dear oh dear. C'mon let's go to the canteen. Fill you up with some food."

"Thanks guys."

"No problem." replied Tomoyo.

They finally came to the canteen. They unpacked their food and started eating. What really was surprising was Sakura. They just watched Sakura wolf down her food.

"Sakura…goodness are you that hungry?"

"I don't know…I just need to eat and eat." replied Sakura. Finally she drank up her juice. "Ah…that was refreshing…" She licked her lips. _Something's weird here. _he thought. Sakura noticed Syaoran surprised looks.

"Er…what's wrong Syaoran…?"

"You're not acting like yourself lately…"

"Oh c'mon Syaoran…" answered Tomoyo, "she's not feeling well that's why…"

"I guess…" he replied reluctantly while again taking a drink from his cup.

"Hey I just got an idea!" blurted Tomoyo all of a sudden. Syaoran and Sakura didn't like that look. It meant she had yet another… "demented" idea. Another costume design. Ever since she started capturing cards, Tomoyo was always designing a new costume for her every adventure. She just loved Sakura since she was so, for her, very cute. "If ever Syaoran gets sick, I can design Sakura with the cutest nurse costume!"

Syaoran gagged. "Say what?" _Nurse costumes! Sakura in one? _

Probably like every boy, imagining your girlfriend in a nurse costume is well…hot in a way. A bit sexy.

Sakura blushed instantly at that. "Aww…To-Tomoyo!"

"Yes! I'm planning already! When I come back home I'll make that up!"

They all laughed heartily at such an idea. But Sakura in the back of her mind was trying to find out what was wrong. For the past number of hours all she could think of was that color red in liquid. Blood. _Why does it keep popping out my head like…instinct? But…it seems…sweet. Mmm…I want that… _

Syaoran was also thinking at the back of his mind. _I don't like this. I don't like this one bit. Sakura's acting very weird today…_


	5. Chapter 3 The Night

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Night…**_

**T**he sun was setting. The day was almost over and the trio was walking down the road to their homes. Sakura was behind them. She wasn't doing any better. After eating her lunch, her pangs of hunger had just increased and intensified. In fact she was already hunched while walking. Tomoyo and Syaoran were talking about their quizzes and how their day was.

_Damn…I'm getting really hungry…sheesh…Tsk. Tsk._

Unconsciously, she raised her right hand and started biting her middle finger. After a few seconds, she felt pain. She wounded her own finger. She winced. _Damn! That hurts…wait…mm…this seems to be a bit…tasty…_She bit on it more but she didn't anymore feel the pain. She was blinded by her own insatiable hunger. She also continued sucking her blood out and licking it feverously. But still it didn't really satisfy her.

After a few moments, Syaoran finally turned around to see how Sakura was doing.

"Hey Sakura! What are you doing!" said Syaoran who had gone pale.

"Hmm?" replied Sakura unaware of what was happening or what she was doing.

"Sakura! Your finger's bleeding…!" replied Tomoyo who also looked back.

Sakura, finally aware of what was going on, then felt again the pain…only this time she felt it at full force.

"Yeooowch!" She removed her finger from her mouth. It was deep in blood.

Syaoran immediately got a clean cloth from his bag.

"Sakura, just what were you doing!" replied Syaoran while shaking his head and cleaning it with the clean cloth.

"I…I guess…I bit it too hard…"

"Well don't do that again. You might end up in a hospital for blood loss or something."

"Oh…okay." replied Sakura.

He finally finished wrapping it.

"There. All better." said Syaoran satisfied with that.

"Thanks Syaoran." Sakura smiled and hugged Syaoran in a clumsy manner which caused them both to fall.

"Agh!" he shouted out.

"Oh my!" said Sakura. "Sorry about that!"

"No..it's fine…"

Syaoran opened his eyes and found out that they were face to face. And to make matters worse…they both saw a camera.

"Uh-oh…"

"Oh crap…"

Quick as light, they jolted up, stood up and faced Tomoyo. She was holding up her cam and videotaping them…yet again. Like the costume designing, ever since the adventures of capturing cards came out, she videotaped almost every moment she believed looked cute.

"Aww…that's so romantic…" Tomoyo commented still holding her cam and her eyes going "flashy-flashy star" again. "…you guys look so cuuuuute!"

"Tomoyo…argh!" said the blushing Sakura.

"Darn it, Daidouji! Stop videotaping or I'll tear it out!" spoke the reddening Syaoran.

"Eriol told me you wouldn't…" replied Tomoyo with a menacing smile, "… besides I'm your friend…you wouldn't do that, will you? Third, I'm Sakura's best friend…surely you won't do that Juliet's friend, now would you, Romeo?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Daidouji…" replied Syaoran with an annoyed look.

Soon they started walking and talking again and soon also Tomoyo parted from them with a few laughs to go. So the two were the only ones going to Sakura's house. Finally they came to the door. It was dark already and Sakura felt worse than ever.

"Thanks…Li…for accompanying me…and helping me…" she said breaking up.

"Sure, Sakura." He paused and looked at her. She looked very pale and sick. "You need to rest…you have a fever or something?" He placed his hand on her forehead. "Well…it's kind of hot…and you're perspiring a lot…you need to go now inside. Do you need some help going in?" he said with concern, "You look like you'll stumble…"

"Oh no…Syaoran…I can go on…thanks for the offer…" She weakly smiled.

"Well okay…good night. Hope you get better."

"Okay Syaoran…for you…I'll do it. Have a pleasant evening too…" she replied as jovially as she could. They waved their hands at each other until Sakura finally went in.

She ran to the stairs as fast as she could to her room and just jumped in. She was gasping already.

"Hey Sakura you're not looking very well…" replied Kero, who just came in from the window probably looking around again and, hearing the slamming of the door, went in to check.

"Yes, Kero…I'm feeling very faint…"

_I need to fill up my hunger. I need to get something to eat…damn…so weak…_

The door then opened.

"Hey Sakura…what's gotten into you?" said Touya as annoying as he could. He didn't know that she was sick.

"Hey, creep! Can't you see your sister's sick!" retorted Kero.

"She's sick?" replied Touya. "Let me go check, plushie…"

Kero grumbled and muttered hoarsely, "Plushie…plushie…I'm not a plushie…I'm the Sun guardian, buffoon!"

"Yeah, yeah. Cool down." responded Touya. He placed his hand at Sakura's forehead. "Woah! You're kinda hot…well I best get the wet towel and stuff." He looked at the flying guardian. "And you…prepare some food…we'll bring it here."

"Whaaat!" responded Kero. "You pitiful mortal will order me, a guardian of the great and powerful deck of ancient cards? Ack!" He was suddenly grabbed by Touya at his neck and thrown to the floor.

"Guardian stuff my foot. Just get ready with the food…"

"Okay…okay…" he replied while muttering quietly at how similar he was to Syaoran.

"Get well, Sakura…" Touya said leaving her to get the necessary things.

"Okay Onii-chan…" she whispered.

After quite a while, a wet towel was placed at her forehead and was spoon-fed by Touya. It was hot chicken soup. Sakura had a hard time eating them. She was indeed very, very feeble.

"There that's the last." he said finally putting the spoon into the bowl. "Hope that makes things better."

"I hope so Onii-chan."

This was one of those emotional brother-and-sister moments. After all, he has the responsibility to take care of her.

"Kero, you tell me if anything needs to be concerned, okay?"

"Okay…" answered Kero as he flew back to his tiny bed…in an open drawer. But just before he came to it, the tiny thing stood by Sakura. "Get well soon, 'kay?" He hugged her cheek.

"Sure…Kero…"she replied with a weak smile.

Touya planted a kiss on her cheek, a very rare moment indeed. "Get better…"

Sakura smiled at his affection. "For you, Touya…"

He smiled too and went to the door. He closed the lights.

"Good night, Sakura."

"Good night, Onii-chan…"

And finally he closed the door.

* * *

She tossed and turned around the bed. She couldn't sleep and she was shaking. She was also crying because of the pain she felt already. She moaned on her pillow. She felt…like she was going to die…

_What's happening…I can't sleep…what am I feeling?_

Her vision was red. Blood red. She was having strange hallucinations she couldn't describe…she couldn't take it…

Suddenly after hours of agony, she stopped. She just stopped. She felt nothing.

_I need to get out of bed…I need to refresh myself…_

She tossed out of bed and went to the window and opened it.

Kero, who had alerted Touya once already and who was comforting her as much as possible though she seemed deaf a few moments ago, came out of his "room" which is actually just an open drawer with some homey possessions.

"Hold it, Sakura! What are you doing out of bed! You're not well right?"

Sakura turned to face him. Kero gasped a bit.

Was it just his imagination or were Sakura's eyes glowing red?

"Sa-Sakura? What…what are you-?"

Sakura placed her hand upon his mouth. She smiled a sly smile. "It's okay Kero. I'm fine…very fine." she cooed. "Relax and go to bed…"

"Okay…Sakura…" he replied lifelessly. His eyes were like that in a trance and his mind was blank.

"Now that's a good plushie…" replied Sakura in an alluring manner. She kissed the plushie at his cheek. "I'll be back soon enough…and remember…this didn't happen…this is all but a dream…" she said enticingly.

Kero slowly flew down his bed. "Yes…Sakura…"

As soon as he was back lying down at the tiny bed, Sakura jumped off the window and instead of a large thump sound on the ground, Sakura, with grace and calmness, landed softly at the ground. She smiled a most mysterious smile and walked off vanishing in a distance.


	6. Chapter 4 An Unfortunate Discovery

_**Chapter 4**_

_**An Unfortunate Discovery**_

"**C**lass, I am sorry to inform you this but…one of the students in our school…was murdered." said the teacher grimly.

"Dead?" "I can't believe it!" "How?" Those were the words being expressed throughout the class.

"The cause of death was…almost unexplainable blood loss. He was found almost out of blood. However, there seems to be no sign whatsoever of a struggle and this is what confuses the detectives more. More so, no one can figure out who was the murderer and why he was killed." he said shaking his head.

_Slam!_

"I'm sorry I'm late sir! I apologize, really…" she said while panting and gasping for breath.

"Oh Ms. Kinomoto…" replied the teacher. " I thought you were not feeling well. Ms. Daidouji and Mr. Li told me you won't make it."

"Not…to worry. I'm better now, sir…"

"Well then…take a seat…and let me finish my announcement…"

She laid her bag down. Tomoyo, who was at her side, leaned.

"Sakura, I thought you were sick?" asked Tomoyo quietly.

"Well…I just get better that's all…" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah…and you got your skin color back." spoke Syaoran behind her. He seated at the back of her.

"I'm better now…" she said with a smile.

"Yeah…tsk. Tsk. Somebody died…" said Tomoyo grimly.

"Somebody died! How?"

"Blood loss. Nobody knows, how and why…"

Sakura went white. She started to sweat.

"What's wrong Sakura? It's like you've seen a ghost!"

Sakura got even more nervous. She tried to calm herself down.

"Umm…nothing really…I just had a scary thought all of a sudden…"

Syaoran eyed her suspiciously. _I knew it…I knew it…but I can't believe it's true…Sakura…damn it! _Syaoran made eye contact to Tomoyo and nodded his head.

Tomoyo did the same thing to him though she didn't really know what he meant.

"Mr. Li, Ms. Daidouji and Ms. Kinimoto." said a voice firmly. "Is there any problem?"

It was their teacher.

"None sir!"

"Err…none at all."

"Everything's fine!"

He stared at them with piercing eyes.

"Then please…pay attention and stop talking to each other!"

* * *

At the canteen, lunchtime… 

"You're positive?"

Tomoyo couldn't believe her ears. _Did Syaoran really say that?_

"Yup…there's no other explanation. What else is their explain it?" replied Syaoran unhappily.

"Maybe…you're just jumping to conclusions…you know?"

"Tomoyo…consider what happened yesterday...Sakura comes to school a bit whiter than usual. She doesn't look good all day and replies she's very hungry and thirsty. She wolfs her food down. She bites her finger and sucks her blood. And also when I accompanied her to the door she was gasping and very pale."

Tomoyo was stunned. Indeed it seemed to make sense. Everything fits perfectly.

"And also to top it off, she suddenly regains her strength. Coincidentally, one of the students is found dead…due to blood loss. And she went nervous once you said the news."

_I can't believe it. Sakura…wouldn't hurt a fly…she wouldn't…_A few tears fell down from her blue eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Syaoran, trying to comfort her.

"I didn't want to say this yesterday since it would shock you…but…when I wrapped her finger…I noticed that there were two scars on it…like two sharp teeth pierced it. I thought it was my imagination…my paranoia or something…but after this morning…I think it was real."

"But what will we do now?"

"I think we should go ask her about this later this afternoon. If she goes berserk though, I'll handle it." He pulled a small object out of his bag: a tiny sword.

"You're not planning to kill her!" she said worriedly.

"Of course not." He took again from one of his pockets some cards with Chinese characters on it: magic cards of some sort. "I'll use the sword and the cards to trap her."

"Oh." She looked down on the floor. She let out a sigh. "Okay." She let a few tears fall down again.

"Tomoyo…" he said with concern. He then gave a smile. "She's the card captor. I have a few tricks of my own and we got a few quick friends. So…there's no problem. We'll solve this and get back the Sakura we know soon after a few...mm…inconveniences."

She gave out a sigh of relief and smiled wiping her tears with her handkerchief.

"Thanks, Syaoran. I'm so glad that I have you as a friend and Sakura…as your sweetheart."

Syaoran blushed a bit.

"Ah…ehehe…thanks."

"Mm…food! I'm so hungry yet again!" It was Sakura smiling and making her way to the table with a tray of food.

Syaoran whispered to Tomoyo.

"Okay Tomoyo…just act natural. Let's not get her on our trail or things might get ugly."

"Okay." she replied quietly.

Syaoran then stared at one of the most lethal things he saw on the tray of Sakura: a red grapes drink in a pack. The line read "THE REDDEST GRAPES ON EARTH"

"Crap…This'll be a pretty looong day." he mused.

* * *

Another day was done. But for Syaoran and Tomoyo it won't end just yet. In fact, they're just starting. Sakura was playfully walking and talking how their day was again. Tomoyo was the one that was mostly talking to her. Syaoran, on the other hand, was behind them and kept looking around to see if there were people near. 

"Syaoran, what're you doing?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing, nothing at all." he said looking calmly at her.

After a few moments and making sure that the area was clear, he motioned to Tomoyo. She started moving back until she was next to Syaoran.

"Be gentle, okay?" whispered Tomoyo.

"Sure." he said his piercing eyes focused on Sakura's.

"Hey!" said Sakura noticing where Tomoyo was already; behind Syaoran. They both had stopped also. "What are you guys talking and doing?"

"Sakura…" he said grimly, "…you're a vampire, aren't you?"

Sakura stopped walking. She spun around and looked at Syaoran with a confused look.

"Say what!" she said with her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised.

Syaoran spoke firmly and put his hand inside his pocket holding on to the tiny sword in it. "You're a vampire. You were sick yesterday because you were still in your state of change and because you were hungry. Finally, you transformed and, last night, you killed the student."

Silence. She didn't say anything. Tomoyo was ready to do anything to help. Syaoran didn't get his weapon yet. He was waiting for any suspicious actions Sakura would do. Sakura was obviously stunned. Though her face remained blank, she was slightly trembling. But nothing happened. The evening breeze just swept through all of them.

Finally, a sigh was heard a smile curved on Sakura's face. A most sinister smile. Syaoran, seeing her reaction, was about to grab and transform the tiny object into a large sword but all of a sudden…he froze. He just stopped.

"What the hell!" He turned around to look at Tomoyo. She was also frozen. _Oh shoot! I forgot vampires have the ability to stop guys in their tracks! Damn it I forgot! _

"I'm impressed, Li. You're very quick and observant." she said walking closer to him. He looked at her eyes. It was red. "That's what I like about you."

"Shut up! Where is Sakura, you hell damned freak!" he said in rage.

She laughed menacingly.

"Am I not Sakura?"

"Hell no!"

"Well you're partly right there…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon. Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "I am the evil within your precious flower. I am her little dark side with a hungry appetite. All it needed was a spark." She took a step closer and stroked his neck. "Or should I say…bite."

"Well then…the Sakura I love is her gentler side. The mortal side…unlike you bastard!"

She shrugged playfully.

"Aww…isn't that romantic? You know…I really like you. You're tough. Too bad you won't join me hands down in my future rampage. I'll just have to force you." She said rather annoyed.

She looked at Tomoyo this time. "Since you're my best friend, you too. Then Meiling…" She started counting through her fingers calmly. "…then my other buds…" She stopped and thought of something. "But Touya? Oh shit. I'll just kill that bastard. He's damn annoying anyway. In fact, I'll let you guys have him. The taste of his blood will be vomit."

She looked around the area. "Tsk. Tsk. Damn it. I can't kill you here. It'll be messy." She faced Syaoran again. "And I want to enjoy myself with you, before finally turning you into one." She grinned maliciously revealing her fangs.

"Heh. Try me…and you'll be dead."

"Will see about that, dear. For now, I'll send you home." She raised her hand and looked at their eyes. "You guys…are gonna go home. And you'll think of this as a dream. Nothing more…"

Both Syaoran's and Tomoyo's eyes turned lifeless. Their minds blank. However, just before they started going their ways, Sakura motioned them to stop. "I'll give you a parting gift, Syaoran."

She slowly kissed him.

She then drew back and licked her lips. "Mm…that was sweet. You'll be sweet when I finally come for you, I just know it."

She waved her hand in the air. "Have a nice dream."


	7. Chapter 5 The Second Night

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Second Night**_

_BEEP! BEEP!_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"AAH!" he shouted finally awake from his sleep. "Oh crap…I let her go. Oh shit…Tomoyo! She might be one now!"

_BEEP! BEEP!_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Huh? My cellphone." He took it up.

_Click!_

"Hello?"

"Hello? Syaoran! It's Tomoyo! You better wake up! Remember Sakura!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Thanks for waking me up, Tomoyo."

"No problem. Better prepare now."

"'Kay. See ya."

_Click!_

He jumped from his bed and looked for a few things in his drawer. He took his sword and placed it on the table near him.

"Okay…now what incantations can work against her? Let's see cards…which one…which one…"

"Too late. I'm here."

He spun around to the origin of the voice. He saw the figure in the curtains. "Oh shit!"

In the darkness he saw her, the vampire. She had entered through an open window. She was dressed rather lewdly specifically in a white nightdress that was unbuttoned and thus gave a view of her undergarments.

"Oh for the love of…just what shit are you wearing!" he shouted.

"I thought you always wanted to see her like this. You're a guy after all." She started slowly walking toward him. Her eyes were fired with desire. Her lusty smile stole Syaoran's gaze. "I know you want me."

Syaoran was having one of those mental battles with himself. _Damn this vamp. Why does she have to dress so…so hot damn it! Syaoran snap out if it! This girl ain't Sakura! You're to stop her remember? Now think of a damn plan before she…oh crap!_

"Damn it…" He couldn't move. He was paralyzed yet again. But he was still conscious over what was going on.

"I decided to let you know what's happening so that you could at least enjoy it for the last remaining moments of your mortality." she said rather seductively.

"It won't be enjoying…trust me. And you won't enjoy one hell of a bit especially."

She giggled. "Why don't we do it and find out?"

"Shit…"

Their faces were just inches away now.

"Let me taste your sweetness again." she said in a teasing tone. She kissed him and slowly pushed him to the bed. She moaned. Syaoran, on the other hand, was surprisingly not focused on what she was doing. He was thinking about a plan. _Shit! I need to get the damn sword! Oh damn it! I can't reach it._

"Now, now…Li. Stay. You're not going to kill me." she said rather annoyed.

"You damn whore!" he said.

"Ah. Ah. Tsk. Tsk. Let's not say vulgar words." she said caressing his chest.

A few moments passed and so far they had not yet done it. However with each passing second, she was provoking herself to get it over with already. But first she had to take something out.

She finally broke her kiss and started kissing and licking his neck. "Yummy...you know…I want blood…now." She looked at his eyes. Her eyes were red once more only darker and…hungrier. "Sorry…but I'll kill you now." She licked her lips.

She opened her mouth and bared her fangs. Slowly, she punctured her two teeth into his skin. His fresh blood dripping down slowly. She licked it and started sucking it out.

Syaoran winced. He tried struggling but her newfound strength was pinning him down. His struggles became feeble and faint. He was weakening. His life force was being drained ironically by the one who was in her sweetheart's body. _Damn it…I've got one chance. _He tried moving again. He used up all the strength he can muster. _Yes I can move a bit. _She was now so concentrated in feeding her hunger that she forgot about controlling him.

"Sakura…Sakura…" he whispered gasping for breath. The vampire surprisingly stopped and paused. She looked at Syaoran whose eyes were already closed. "I'm…sorry…I'll…have to…do this."

He kicked her out of his chest and she was thrown out and into the wall.

"Damn it, you bastard!" she said violently. She was about to kick off again but was then froze. "What!"

She saw Syaoran and he was whispering some Chinese words, an incantation. He then pronounced the last verse loudest and binding chains of some sort soon came out of nowhere and started wrapping around her and soon fasted. She tried struggling out but she couldn't escape.

"Nice one, Li. But you know I'm no ordinary girl!" She tried to tear the chains or just force them out but she was unsuccessful. She tried again applying more force but the chains just tightened around her. "Agh!" She did everything she can but whatever she did, the chains tightened themselves around her. She hissed at the chains and at the youth.

Syaoran, on the other hand, was not doing fine. He was clenching his wound. "Damn it…" He was panting now and believed that he was about to die. "Sakura…Sakura…" he gasped. "I'm…sorry…I didn't get…to save you…forgive me…Sakura…forgive me." His vision blurred and breathed his most emotional words. "I…love you…Sakura."


End file.
